Everytime
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: Jake's dating Miley, but behind close doors. He's really dating Mikayla..for the press. Miley knows. Miley can't take it no more. What happens when enough is enough. Jiley! Oneshot WARNING: CUTTING!


-1**This may seems kinda of sad. I really don't think Miley should do this. Nothing bad will happen. There is a happy ending. I hate not having one. I used "Everytime" by Britney Spears. I think it fits well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Britney Spears**

Miley's POV

I hate this! I'm dating Jake. Well, I'm secretly dating Jake. He dating Mikayla for the press but then regularly he's dating me. I always try everything to make him break up with her but it never works. On the outside I kiss him, but in the inside I'm screaming. I do everything for him to notice me.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

It seems as if it's day after day that, I do something for him. I try to forgot about him. He's not good for me right? No good boyfriend dates a girl as a secret. Yet, I love him. He tortures me. Playing with my emotions.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

There's a usually routine for Jake and I. He comes over during the day. We hang out for a while. Then we start kissing. For awhile we do, but he stops because he has to do something with Mikayla. I tell him, that I hate it, but he says he needs to date her for the press and he can't break up with her; it was kill her, then it would kill him.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

This has been happening for a year. My friends and family notice how it's been effecting me. Even the stupid tabloids do to! They starting to say how Hannah is all depressed now. And it's true. I might as well end this. Jake doesn't love me. If he really did he would already be dating me full time.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

The pain is killing me inside. I can't take this. I did something, I never did before. I cut myself. I keep on. I enjoyed watching the blood come out. Each cut took away the pain from Jake. I'm on 7th cut. Dam! That one hurt. It's bleeding a lot. Oh my god, I think I cut to deep. Luck for me Lilly had just came in my room. She saw my arm. Of course she freaked out, I told her what happened. She called the ambulance. About ten minutes later they came, taking me to the hospital.

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

I lied in my bed in this stupid hospital. I knew outside my friends and family where there wondering what happened. I bet my dad and Lilly are both crying. I didn't want to hear them. All that went threw my head was Jake. I couldn't get him out.

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

I feel weak, as if I'm fading away. The doctor leaves the room to talk to my dad. "I'm afraid the cut was very deep. Miley may not have a chance if we don't do test." The doctor tells my dad. He breaks down crying. I took a couple of test. It turns out I'm low on blood. I closed my eyes hopping that this will end. I try to open them. It wouldn't work. The doctor looks at the thingy that saws how I'm doing. My heart beat is slowing down; barley moving. I think this is the end. Suddenly my door opens. I don't know who it is though. Like I said my eyes won't open. Who ever it was came and sat by me, then bent down. "Who are you?" I asked. This person leans in and kisses me. The best kiss, I ever had in my life. My heart beat goes up, I open my eyes to see Jake. "I broke up with her." He says quietly. I smile, then he hugs me.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby


End file.
